


De trás pra frente, de ponta cabeça, e ao contrário!

by bakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, adolescentes apaixonados bem brega mesmo, gai e iruka são fofoqueiros, itachi foi de enxerido, kakashi apaixonadinho, menção de hashimada, não betada, obito é desatento, rin um anjo imaculado, sasuke é um bebezinhonhonho, side hashimada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakashi/pseuds/bakashi
Summary: Madara convida seu sobrinho, Obito, para uma volta e para descarregar suas incertezas. A caminhada a dois acaba em Obito contando sobre como se apaixonou por Kakashi Hatake, para um convidado e dois enxeridos (e meio).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Dois enxeridos e meio!

Madara sorriu ladino, arrumando uma mecha de seu longo cabelo. Obito estava avoado ultimamente, mais que o normal. Sua natureza era atípica da família Uchiha por si só, não se comportava como os outros sobrinhos e isso era nítido; era uma bolinha hiperativa de alegria e, por mais que não demonstrasse, Madara se preocupava com aquele adolescente em específico. Por isso, quando notou que o sobrinho estava diferente, não demorou para convidá-lo para uma volta no bairro, o convite sendo escutado por Hashirama – seu marido –, que não pensou duas vezes antes de se autoconvidar. E o que era pra ser uma caminhada a dois, se estendeu para uma caminhada a cinco, quando Itachi – um sobrinho pouco mais novo que Obito – resolveu se juntar, dizendo que levaria Sasuke, seu irmão de 3 anos, para passear.

E lá estava Obito, com um bico do tamanho da Lua na cara; não se importava com o número de pessoas na caminhada, pelo contrário, adorava estar rodeado de pessoas que amava, principalmente sua família. O problema era o assunto, não era um assunto que gostaria de tratar com  seu tio, mas – ironicamente – ele parecia ser o único com quem poderia tratar o tal, e a ideia não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

— O negócio é: eu achava que gostava de uma garota até, pelo menos, 2 meses atrás. E agora ta tudo diferente, de ponta cabeça, de trás pra frente e ao contrário.

— Elabore. – pediu Madara, dando uma espiada no marido, que mantinha seu entusiasmo reprimido num sorrisinho.

— Uh, certo. – gesticulou – Eu e a Rin sempre fomos amigos, desde pequenos, eu estava quase sempre com ela e não era segredo. Mas, sempre teve uma pequena sombra do outro lado, alguém que estava com ela sempre que  eu não estava, sombra esta que a ponte da amizade da Rin nunca conseguiu conectar.

“Quando finalmente chegamos a estudar todos juntos, já não éramos tão grudados assim, ela tinha novos amigos e eu finalmente sabia quem era a pessoa que ficava ao lado dela quando **_eu_** não estava. Eu via os dois juntos algumas vezes e, de repente, eu estava enciumado. Primeiramente achei que era ciúmes por Rin me trocar pelo Hatake, mas depois – rápida e simplesmente – presumi que gostava dela romanticamente, então comecei a agir como tal. Não que eu caçasse briga com o indivíduo, ou ficasse me lamentando para lá e para cá sobre como ela ignorava minhas investidas. Eu  apenas fiquei lá ... _por um bom tempo_.

Kakashi passava a impressão de que eu era irritante, chato e inconveniente; não havia uma vez que ele não me confrontasse e me diminuísse quando estávamos perto um do outro, e isso me irritava cada vez mais. Além disso, qualquer idiota podia enxergar o quão Rin estava apaixonada por ele, na mesma intensidade com que  _ele não estava nem aí_.”

— E aí? – incentivou o Uchiha mais velho.

— Aí eu ficava meio  _jururu_ , porque, poxa, o que eu tinha feito pra ele? Não que eu fizesse esforço para descobrir, de qualquer forma, eu apenas deixava como estava.

“Um dia eu vi Rin chorando na sala de artes e, como um bom amigo e garoto apaixonado, fui confortar ela e ela acabou me contando que tinha se confessado pra ele e ele a rejeitou, sem mais, nem menos.

Eu até pensei em sair na mão com ele, por ter feito a Rin chorar, mas deixei pra lá, pois eu sei que a Rin ficaria chateada comigo por isso; além disso, ele com certeza _quebraria a minha cara_ sem  esforço algum, e eu sairia sem vantagem alguma.”

— Vou ser obrigado a concordar. – riu o mais velho.

— Justo. – assentiu – Continuando, no outro dia, eu estava andando pela escola depois da aula de educação física, pois sou hiperativo. De repente, ouvi vozes e o nome de Rin ser proferido. E, veja bem, eu não sou enxerido, mas e se estivessem falando mal da minha amiga? – assistiu Hashirama concordar com um aceno, era o mais bondoso entre os dois – Pois bem, me aproximei. Para minha surpresa, era o indivíduo quem estava falando sobre ela, parecia contar contragosto como rejeitou minha amiga para Gai e Iruka, e minha cara já estava amarrada. Até que ele murmurou algo tão baixo que eu não consegui escutar, mas, graças a Gai, eu pude entender.

— E o que era? – Itachi, que até então depositava toda sua atenção em  seu irmão mais novo, agora estava interessado.

— Gai disse tipo  _“O que? Então você não gosta de meninas!?”,_ e o Kakashi negou e disse algo como  _“Não é isso, eu gosto de garotas, mas – no momento – eu gosto de um garoto, só isso.”_ , e Gai parecia não ter entendido ainda, continuava a questionar com aquela cara de  palerma, até que Iruka explicasse que era possível gostar de garotos e garotas ao mesmo tempo, e então ele finalmente entendeu.

“E eu estava tão investido naquela conversa que não percebi que quem estava com cara de palerma encarando os três conversando era  eu , pois esqueci o importantíssimo detalhe de me manter escondido. Assim que o Kakashi me viu, eu rapidamente virei para Iruka, pois eu não era bobo e disse algo sobre  ter  dormido na aula e precisar da lição de física. Iruka era um anjo, então ele apenas me deu o caderno sem questionar, enquanto eu sentia o olhar de Kakashi me assassinando bem ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu sabia,  _e ele sabia que eu sabia que ele sabia que eu sabia_ . Tudo que eu fiz foi agradecer brevemente e sair de la de forma mais natural possível.

Eu tinha a faca e o queijo na mão, contaria a Rin que Kakashi gostava de outro alguém, e por isso não podia corresponde-la, talvez isso fizesse ela se sentir menos mal. Mas eu sabia que tudo tinha ido pra _casa do caixa prego_ quando eu ouvi passos atrás de mim, eu já sabia que era Kakashi, e já sabia o que estava por vir; apenas aceitei o meu destino e continuei andando no mesmo ritmo para parecer menos suspeito.

Eu tinha todo um plano de atuação na minha cabeça e, enquanto armava ele, me esqueci totalmente que estava sendo seguido.  _**Burrice** _ . Assim que passei pela porta da sala de química, meu braço foi agarrado e eu fui repentinamente e brutalmente puxado para dentro, e – infelizmente – o som que saiu de mim não foi muito diferente daqueles brinquedinhos de borracha pra cachorro.”

— E o que aconteceu? – foi a vez de Hashirama interagir.

— Eu  _esperei_. Esperei pela gritaria, esperei pelo soco, esperei pelo segurar da gola do meu uniforme, esperei por _qualquer coisa_. – fez uma pausa, parecendo relembrar a cena – Nada veio.

— Nada? - Madara estava investido na história, e parecia adivinhar o que viria pela frente.

— Nada! – riu nasalmente – Ele apenas ficou ali, me encarando com uma cara feia e segurando meu braço, nem tão forte, mas o suficiente para que eu não escapasse. Passaram-se agonizantes segundos, até que completasse um minuto e eu não aguentasse mais aquela situação esquisita. _“Sabe, Rikudou uma vez disse, se a vida lhe der um limão, chupe uma laranja que é mais docinha. Eu fui muito bem educado, e minha família me ensinou que esse tipo de coisa não é da minha conta, então não precisa se preocupar.”_

— _Rikudou_ nunca disse isso. – Itachi concluiu o obvio.

— Eu estava nervoso.

— Justo. – sorriu.

— Eu não quero me gabar, mas, apesar de quase nunca ver o rosto inteiro dele, aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Kakashi ficar vermelhinho, e, sinceramente, _foi adorável_. Tanto, que eu fiquei com cara de tacho encarando ele, até que ele desviasse o olhar para a porta e deslizasse a mão do meu braço para o meu pulso,  _“Você devia calar a boca”._

“E, sabe, o tio Hashirama pode até ser brega de vez em quando, mas ele sabe do que fala quando fala sobre sentimentos e essas coisas embaraçosas.”

— Obrigado. – sorriu o Senju, convencido.

— Não incentiva ele não. – advertiu Madara.

— De qualquer forma, foi toda uma esquisitice a partir do momento em que ele decidiu que era uma ótima ideia segurar a minha mão e enganchar os dedos dele nos meus enquanto ele me arrastava furtivamente pra fora da sala, murmurando algo sobre não podermos ficar ali.

”Naquele momento, presumi que estávamos em bons termos, pois não tinha recebido nenhum soco ou insulto.  _**MAS**_ – aumentou o tom de voz, como se ajudasse no suspense –, previsível não é uma palavra que eu usaria para descrever o que aconteceu em seguida. – sorriu divertido – Alguém quer fazer uma aposta sobre quem estava fora da sala quando saímos?”

— Rin! – tentou Itachi.

— Interessante, mas...não.

— Gai e Iruka!

— Tio Madara acertou. – riu com a memória – Eles olharam para o rosto do Kakashi, pro meu, pra nossas mãos. Iruka começou a gaguejar e o pamonha do Gai falava algo vergonhoso sobre o amor na flor da juventude. Foi quando o Iruka perguntou num sussurro se “era eu”.

“Eu ‘tava paralisado, com medo de Kakashi mudar de ideia e me socar ali mesmo depois de negar. Mas, o safado do Hatake é mais inteligente do que eu poderia imaginar. Talvez para evitar revelar a verdadeira identidade do garoto de quem gostava, ou evitar um bando de desculpas e futura _encheção de saco_ , Kakashi apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça enquanto soltava minha a mão. _Pronto_ , estava feita a desgraça que se perdura até hoje.

Gai e Iruka começaram a me tratar como um velho amigo, começaram a me contar os segredos e podres do Kakashi e até certo ponto era divertido, até o Gai vir com um papo de “vi o Kakashi mijando e no outro dia o as partes baixas dele eram o assunto da escola”. Tive que parar por aí.”

— Acho que foi o melhor. – murmurou Hashirama, risonho.

— Com certeza. – concordou – De qualquer forma, Kakashi começou a me tratar diferente, ele e Rin continuavam amigos, como se nada  _daquilo_ tivesse acontecido e, logicamente, ela percebeu a mudança.

“Não era nem um pouco difícil perceber que ele já não me diminuía mais, ou me tratava como se fosse um cocô de cachorro que algum dono irresponsável deixou na calçada. Lógico que ele não parou de me provocar, ou de socar alguma parte do meu corpo gratuitamente como se fosse algum tipo de reflexo ou memória muscular. Mas agora, eu já não via ou sentia raiva genuína nesses atos. E é lógico que Rin adorou que seus dois melhores amigos finalmente se entendiam.”

— E agora? – O Uchiha mais velho sorriu.

— Agora...agora toda vez que ele tá perto demais minha barriga faz  _**vupt**_ e me da vontade de vomitar. – acariciou o estômago – Meus poros se eriçam e minha visão gira, como se eu estivesse tonto. Minhas pernas parecem gelatina quando estamos muito perto, porque eu sou notavelmente mais alto e ele fica  _tão_ bonitinho olhando pra cima.

“As vezes estamos andando lado a lado e ele engancha o braço dele no meu e isso é  _ tão  **não** __ele_ , mas me faz querer vomitar meu coração, pois eu posso sentir ele na minha garganta e é horrível! – segurou a própria garganta, num movimento de sufoco – Eu sei que é tudo atuação, porque agora Gai e Iruka sempre estão conosco, mas eu não consigo evitar... não consigo.

Não consigo confrontá-lo e perguntar até onde essa mentira vai, perguntar de quem ele realmente gosta e o porquê ele simplesmente não conta a verdade pro _tico e o teco_. Mas eu não consigo... _não quando eu me sinto horrivelmente bem com tudo isso._ ”

— E se estiver errado?

— Como? – olhou o tio, confuso.

— E se ele não mentiu para Gai e Iruka na porta da sala de química? 

— Como assim?

— Se você olhar por essa perspectiva, talvez ele esteja esperando uma resposta há dois meses. Tecnicamente, ele já se “confessou”, certo? No momento em que ele sabia que você tinha escutado aquela conversa e saberia o contexto da pergunta de Iruka.

— Ele não... – deixou a frase morrer, pensamentos começando a correr e se embaralhar por sua mente.

Seus olhos se abrindo cada vez mais a cada segundo de realização, seus passos retardando e seu coração baqueando forte o seu peito, assim como todas as vezes quando o assunto era o Hatake.

— Por acaso ele te pediu para que “fingisse” com ele? Ou você o fez? – Itachi se juntou ao interrogatório.

Negou com a cabeça, sua boca não se mexia, palavras pareciam estar presas logo ali no céu de sua boca e sua garganta coçava. Seus olhos tão perdidos quanto seus pensamentos, já não enxergavam mais nada.

_E se?_

— Pois bem, – interviu Senju – você não precisa se sentir mal por nada que está sentindo, muito menos se é genuíno. Não lhe dou plena certeza de que estou certo, mas se ele te esperou por tanto tempo, creio que não se importe em esperar mais um pouco para que se acostume com a ideia. Muito menos se o que ele sente é verdadeiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejamos francos, seus tios – e Itachi – ajudaram sim a entender seus sentimentos, mas aquilo era a pior coisa que poderiam ter feito. A cabeça do – não tão – pequeno Uchiha não parava um milésimo sequer depois daquele dia, passara o final de semana inteiro choramingando e se arrastando pelas paredes da residência Uchiha, feito um fantasma lamentoso. Hashirama só fazia rir da situação do pobre adolescente, já esteve em seu lugar um dia e _empatizava_ com o mais novo. Por isso, resolveu que o levaria na escola naquela segunda-feira, e construiria sua coragem pelo caminho. E Obito era grato por isso, pois pôde rir das baboseiras que seu tio falava e pôde também esquecer momentaneamente seu nervosismo.

— Lembre-se que não precisa dizer nada agora, ele nunca deixou nada claro _e você pode usar isso como desculpa. –_ sussurrou a última parte, como se fosse um segredo.

Obito gargalhou.

— Além disso, se ele te ama de verdade, não vai desistir tão fácil. – e com essas palavras, a tranquilidade que o Senju havia construído transformou-se em gotas de suor em questão de milésimos.

— A-amar? – gaguejou assustado, se coração novamente lhe esmurrado o peito. – Achei que a gente tava falando de-de-de...

— Calma! – apressou-se em corrigir-se – Escolhi mal as palavras, apenas isso. Gostar, tudo bem? Gostar está bom? – Assistiu Obito acenar freneticamente, a expressão assustada e a cor rosada nunca deixando o seu rosto – Tudo bem, se ele **_gosta_** de você de verdade, ele vai esperar por você, ‘tá bom? ** _  
_**

— ‘Tá bem. – assentiu rapidamente mais uma vez, esperando que seu coração se acalmasse. – _Tudo bem_...– murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um, enquanto puxava o trinco da porta do carro. – Valeu pela carona, tio! – acenou.

Viu Hashirama sorrir, enquanto dava partida.

— _Ele vai me esperar_... – murmurou sozinho, enquanto via o carro sumir pela rua.

— Quem vai te esperar?

Deu um salto, agarrando o próprio braço.

— Rin! Você me assustou... – emburrou.

A pose não durou muito, já que, quando ouviu a risada angelical de sua amiga, foi desarmado rapidamente.

— Foi mal... – riu mais uma vez – Vamos?

Obito assentiu, enquanto caminhavam escola a dentro. E não demorou muito para que a realidade lhe batesse a porta; ah sim, tinha esquecido este pequeno detalhe chamado Nohara Rin. O que faria? Nunca, nem em um bilhão de anos iria querer magoar Rin e, a este ponto parecia ser quase inevitável; _quase_. Talvez se desistisse de seu plano e fingisse que nunca nada aconteceu, ou que nada havia entendido, ou que não tivesse se apaixonado por Kakashi, ou que...ou que...

— Obito? – ouviu a voz suave da amiga.

— O que? – saiu do transe.

— O que aconteceu?

— Como assim?

— Eu estava falando com você. – emburrou brincalhona – Você está avoado, já faz uma semana, estou preocupada... – e Obito sabia que era verdade, podia ver no olhar alheio a genuína preocupação.

Respirou fundo, não esconderia de Rin, de alguma forma achava que ela merecia saber.

— Rin, eu acho que eu ‘tô...’ _tô apaixonado_. – admitiu em um fio de voz.

— Então é isso!? – questionou com entusiasmo, parte ia extremamente feliz e animada, não queria estragar isso...não queria mesmo. – Então?

— Hm?

— Quem é, Obito? – Rin dava pulinhos no lugar.

— Não importa...

— Lógico que importa, você ‘tá esquisito já tem um bocado de tempo, aposto que tiraram seu sono também, não é? – zombou – Vamos, quem é?

— Não quero que fique chateada... – lamentou num resmungo.

— Huh? E por quê eu... – e sua frase morreu, enquanto uma careta intrigada assumia sua expressão.

Foram alguns bons segundos, até que o Uchiha resolvera falar.

— Rin— – foi cortado por um breve grito entusiasmado.

— Então é por isso que vocês começaram a se entender tão de repente, ou então porque ele parou de te tratar daquele jeito, _ou-ou-ou_ porque ele se engancha em você as vezes, ou...

— Rin! – cobriu a boca da Nohara. – Você não...não ‘tá...chateada?

— Obito! – apoiou as mãos na cintura, sorridente – Já fazem meses. Além disso, não dizem que se você ama alguém, você tem que deixá-la ir?

Permaneceu em silêncio, surpreso, encarando a melhor amiga de infância. Rin era, definitivamente, um presente de _Rikudou_ , mesmo que apenas estivesse recitando alguma letra de _Panic! At The Disco_.

— Iai, como é? Ele gosta de você também? Estão namorando escondidos? – exalou fundo, parecendo ter uma ideia – Está planejando um pedido, por isso esteve avoado a semana toda?

— Rin! 

Foi no intervalo que avistou Kakashi e, apesar do nervosismo que lhe aterrorizava a alma, não hesitou em virar seus pés em direção ao de cabelos brancos.

— Kakashi! – chamou, sua voz vacilando por um instante.

— Hm? – viu o outro se virar, a maldita máscara que sempre usava tapando o maldito rosto perfeito e a maldita pintinha no queixo, Hatake lhe dava nos nervos de todas as maneiras possíveis.

— Posso te perguntar uma _–não_ – se interrompeu, conhecendo a peça – duas coisas? – fez o “dois” com os dedos.

Conseguiu ver que Hatake sorria, não apenas por seus olhos, de cores levemente distintas, mas pelo formato de sua boca através da máscara justa.

Kakashi assentiu, sibilando apenas um “ _Hm_ ”.

Suspirou nervoso novamente, aqueles olhos sobre si não lhe deixavam em paz, era como se seu corpo entrasse em combustão e ao mesmo tempo em que um balde de gelo era despejado em sua cabeça. Era desastroso, perigoso e extremamente prazeroso.

— Aquilo...Aquilo que você confirmou pro Iruka na frente da sala de química, é verdade? – suas mãos mal paravam quietas, escolheu escondê-las atrás das costas para que não cometesse algum ato estupido.

Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio, e Obito não conseguia decifrá-lo de jeito nenhum, principalmente por causa daquele pedaço de pano estupido em seu rosto. Desespero tomava conta de seu corpo, e desejou que nunca tivesse aberto a boca, deveria ter guardado sua dúvida para si e engolir sua maldita curiosidade. Talvez assim seu cérebro lhe deixasse em paz.

— Por que quer saber de repente? – a voz grossa e monótona lhe despertou.

Seu rosto ardendo como lava.

— Por-porque se for....eu não havia percebido. Achei...achei que estava fingindo para esconder a identidade do garoto de quem verdadeiramente gostava. – engoliu em seco, sentindo seu peito subir e descer cada vez mais rápido – Na verdade, só percebi porque meu tio apontou. Disse que talvez você estivesse esperando por uma resposta... _por dois longos meses._ – sua voz diminuía gradativamente.

Foi um longo período de silêncio novamente, Obito escolheu não dizer nada.

— Anda falando de mim pro seu tio, seu esquisito? – olhou para o chão.

Obito piscou. Estaria Kakashi envergonhado? Nervoso? E tão ansioso quanto a si mesmo?

— Cala a boca, _Bakakashi_! Ele só me pergunto o porquê eu ‘tava esquisito, e tomou uma direção totalmente diferente do que eu pensava.

— Esquisitão.

Obito fechou forte as mãos em punhos, bufando.

— Você quer, ou não, uma resposta, seu... _seu mentecapto!_

— Você nem sabe o que isso significa.

— Sei sim, seu palhaço!

— Falou o dono do circo.

Aquela foi a gota d’água. Estava claro que Kakashi não estava levando aquilo a sério, e que sua resposta provavelmente era negativa.

Com a fúria dominando sua expressão, virou-se apressado, afim de sair dali. E, para sua surpresa, teve sua mão agarrada, desencadeando um tranco em seu ombro e – consequentemente – em seu tronco.

— O que é? – perguntou, ainda irritado.

— Eu não sei. – sua voz era calma e suave, o que teve efeito imediato na expressão do Uchiha.

Conseguia ver, pela primeira vez em sua vida, medo nos olhos do Hatake. Seus músculos, antes tensos, relaxaram.

— Não sabe? – indagou confuso.

— Não sei...se quero uma resposta.

E, novamente, Obito estava surpreso. Ele temia, Kakashi temia...temia a rejeição.

Uchiha inflou as bochechas, fingindo irritação.

— Se-se dissesse q-que sim, minha resposta seria...seria... – respirou trêmulo, suas mãos tão suadas já eram quase torneiras – Se você me fizer chorar eu chamo meu primo Izuna pra _te dar um pau_ , Hatake. – vermelhidão espalhando-se por sua face, seu peito cada vez mais inquieto e seu coração pronto para ser regurgitado, junto ao seu café da manhã.

Kakashi estava tão surpreso que esqueceu de reagir, reações naturais se espalhando pelo seu corpo feito correntes elétricas. Sua mão agora fazia par com a torneira de Obito, assim como seu rosto ganhava uma cor ainda mais evidente que a do Uchiha, pelo tom mais claro da mesma. Seu peito formigava e, de repente, a máscara lhe sufocava. Não perdeu tempo em retirar a peça de seu rosto e esmagar seus lábios nos distraídos de Obito.

Foi como se uma onda de ar quente atingisse Obito em cheio, seu rosto agora formigava, junto ao resto de seu corpo, mal sabia como conseguia se manter em pé. Fechou os olhos com força, enquanto agarrava com força o uniforme de Kakashi. Estava completamente zonzo e desorientado.

E, pode parecer extremamente clichê e a coisa mais piegas do mundo, mas Kakashi era como gasolina para seu fogo; e este não era modesto, pois naquele momento Obito era um incêndio inteiro, estava completamente em chamas. Mas podia se acostumar, faria esse sacrifício se isso significasse que poderia ver o rosto estupidamente perfeito do Hatake mais do que apenas algumas vezes por dia, ou que poderia ver aquela pintinha que lhe tiraria mais de apenas uma noite de sono. Mesmo que tudo isso significasse que viraria alvo de chacota de seus tios, ou que tivesse que lidar com apresentações familiares embaraçosas depois.

É, ele faria esse esforço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu odiei esse ainda mais, mas achei que kakashinho merecia uma resposta.

**Author's Note:**

> não gostei, mas não consegui tirar da cabeça ou deixar guardado. tem um final alternativo no próximo :)


End file.
